


It’s Been a Good Run

by Acsesrev



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01e33 The Island of Lost Dakotas, Episode: s01e36 A Christmas Peril, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acsesrev/pseuds/Acsesrev
Summary: He’d put Cavendish before himself every time. He didn’t question it, it’s just what he had to do.





	It’s Been a Good Run

It always frustrated Dakota to no end when Cavendish used that word, so far from the truth of ... whatever he was to him. What he _wanted_ to be to him.

 

“ _... selfish ..._ ”

 

The word felt like a fire at his skin. An insult to everything he’d done for him.

 

“It figures” Dakota thought, “you try to do one nice thing for yourself, have your egg-roll, and then you’re being undermined again. That’s all he does! Undermine, try to build himself up, hide behind sharp suits and big words to prove how much better he is. And what’s Ol’ Dakota stuck with? The short end of the stick, making sacrifice after sacrifice to someone who’d never know just how many times his life was spared.”

 

Dakota took a seat on a street curb, he hadn’t paid much attention to where he’d been going, blocks away from the party now, his thoughts blind-sided him. Only now was he aware of the wind stinging his face. He hadn’t dressed for the weather, figuring he wouldn’t be outside in this, that he’d storm out.

 

He ran his hands through his generous amount of curls, holding his head, taking in a deep breath of the cold night air. There wasn’t much street traffic, just silence and the blue fluorescent glow of the future. It made it feel all the colder out, and made his orange track suit stick out all the more.

 

After the anger subsided, a feeling of dread washed over him, replacing the cold with a growing ache in his chest.

 

“Why?” he asked himself. What about being rid of Cavendish’s endless berating made him feel so worried? Shouldn’t he be celebrating? What was it about him that made the sacrifice worth it every time?

 

He thought for a while on it, not really sure at this point why he continued to mess with the time stream. It just, grew into a habit? No, not a habit, saving Cavendish wasn’t his favourite pastime. Maybe it was having his effort erased after. It felt wrong, like he tried for nothing.

 

He thought on how the first time went, seeing Cavendish die. In an experience as jarring as that he thought he’d had remembered every little detail, but Dakota could only remember the aftermath.

 

He recalled running to Cavendish’s side. His knees sliding across the pavement, his legs now a scratched mess. He could feel the raggedy breaths escape past Cav’s ribs under his hands as he wrapped them underneath. He’d never noticed how frail this man was, feeling small and gangly in his arms. It only made him hold him tighter, as if that’d keep him from slipping away. Those striking blue eyes, he looked so afraid. There was nothing to be said, what was he supposed to say? He just tried to make it comfortable. His mouth finally decided on some words.

 

“Just rest Bal, helps on the way, I promise...”. He stroked the man’s cheek, trying to convince him of that promise.

 

And there was that ache in his chest ... the same one he felt now. Afraid to lose something. Something he ... wanted? Yeah. It was just as simple as that, he wanted Cav around.

 

Did _that_ make him selfish?

 

Dakota didn’t know, he wasn’t one to question his gut feeling, or ever understand its meaning. He just knew without Cav, something felt missing.

 

He knew, no matter what Cav did, where he went, with or without him, he’d keep that promise. It’d ... well it just be harder now. He would have to be unnoticed, invisible, keeping tabs on him.

 

Maybe that’d be selfless of him? Finally, Bal getting the life he wanted, one without him in the picture.

 

He wondered how scared Bal might be if he wasn’t there to hold him the next time he ...

 

Dakota absentmindedly rubbed at his eyes, it felt wet. He frowned into the sensation. He wasn’t going to be selfish anymore, and it started here.

 

He settled himself, getting up off the curb, trying to figure out where life went next. He figured the best step was one forward, so he walked, without much purpose.

 

As long as Bal was okay, Dakota could keep going on just fine. It’s the lie he tricked himself into believing anyway.

 

“It’s Cavendish, whaddya gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just because it’s an alternate timeline doesn’t mean it didn’t happen, tell me I’m wrong Dwampy.
> 
> Also chboy back writing about old gays.


End file.
